LA VERDAD DE HARRY POTTER
by Elenanym
Summary: Es un giro, con nueva idea que ocurre a las 17 años de nuestro personaje
1. SECRETOS

**SECRETOS**

Un hombre moreno de piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda, y mirada oscura y fria como el hielo, miraba fijamente a una adolescente de 17 años, castaña de pelo indomable y al que el dolorosamente llamaba sabelotodo, y es que en secreto, se sentia mas que orgulloso de ella, porque ella eran lo que hacia que se levantara de la cama todos los dias y la que habia echo que decidiera secretamente enfrentarse a Voldemort. Todo el mundo creia que era por Lily, pero no era cierto del todo, si queria a Lily, habia sido su mejor amiga, como la hermana que nunca tubo, pero ella Hermione Granger fue, es y sera su mayor secreto.

Oyo como alguien aparicionaba a su lado, el ni siquiera se inmuto

-Severus, no se que haces todos los dias mirandola-le decia una mujer mayor canosa y con una mirada muy estricta que le miraba por debajo de sus ojos marrones-no se que lo que tienes con esa chica, pero es mi protegida-el volvio su cara hacia a ella y esta le devolvio la mirada de advertencia

-Crees que quiero hacerla daño?, de verdad Minerva sino me hubieras visto venir hace 2 años no te hubieras enterado que la observo, y no solo desde hace dos años-le devolvio para mirarla, una mirada indescriptible, de pesar, nostalgia, dolor, un secreto?

-No quiero que vuelva a espiarla Severus, por su bien, es mi protegida, yo soy su guardiana, tu eres un espia y guardian, que como bajes un dia las defensas de tu oclumancia, Voldemort vendra a por ella y a por tu protegido, sabes que no os permite ningun vinculo afectivo, a menos que sea entre sus mortifagos,...

-MINERVA-se llevo los dedos al puente de nariz, cuando sintio arder su marca oscura- me tengo que ir ya-miro otra vez mas a Hermione y se apariciono, en la mansion Malfoy.

Minerva McGonagall, estaba preocupada por su protegida, no sabia nada de los guardianes, hasta que un dia Dumbledore, la hizo llamar a su despacho, hace 17 años.

**Flash back...**

_-Sientate Minerva, por favor-dijo extendiendo el brazo hacia el asiento vacío y ofreciendole-un caramelo de limón? - a lo que nego ella con la cabeza-bueno sabes porque te e echo venir?-ella nego con la cabeza-bien creo que empezare por el principio, o es asi como empieza todas las historias, pero ante todo quiero saber cuanto sabes de la mitología griega_

_Minerva se quedo pensativa y intento contarle todo lo que ella sabia y su opinion._

_-Vamos a ver..., la verdad no me acuerdo mucho, normalmente, hacia lo que todos los estudiantes en clase del profesor Binns, dormir- expreson sonrojandose y mirando al profesor que tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios-se que esta Zeus rey de los dioses, Poseidón y Hades, que son sus hermanos y tenia varias hermanas, sus hijos-dijo enumerando-que no me acuerdo quienes eran- y exasperandose que no supiese mas respondio- a que viene esto Albus, es mitologia los muggles no creen en ella, porque son mitos y leyendas._

_-Te equivocas Minerva, han creido siempre en esos mitos o leyendas, te explicare todo desde el principio, pero debes permanecer callada y atenta._

_No te puedo contar toda la historia pero si lineas generales, claro una parte se lo inventaron para que lo comprendieran las personas, pero con una base real, asemejandose a lo que se cuenta hoy en dia de lo que realmente es cierto._

_Todo comienza con el Caos, como lo que hoy conocemos el Big-Bang, apareciendo asi la tierra, y el resto del sistema solar como lo conocemos. Segun la ciencia al principio de este planeta solo existia una serie de gases que hacia imposible la vida en ella pero que surgió un caldo de cultivo por el cual aparecieron los primeros organismos simples pero asi empezo la vida en este planeta. Para los griegos fue el Abismo (tartaro), Erebo (oscuridad y sombra sobre todos los rincones y agujeros del mundo) y Eros (amor), no estaban tan equivocados, fabula para comprender pero mas o menos real. Actualmente se cree que una divinidad hizo el mundo en 7 dias. Hay va la historia de adan y eva pero version griega Gea, diosa de la tierra hizo surgir de ella a Urano dios del cielo, no te suena que fue que la mujer salio de la costilla de adan y no al reves? Y que al creador de la tierra fue un hombre? Menuda contradiccion pero como digo estos son fabulas para hacer comprender a las peronas que no gozaban de cultura, no como en la actualidad._

_Entre urano y gea, crearon a los titanes 12, que se les atribuyeron cosas basicas como a Oceano, que circundaba el mundo, Ceo, el de la inteligencia o tetis, defensora de las leyes y constumbres, el principal fue Cronos dios del tiempo que se convertiria en el rey de los dioses. Los primeros pobladores de la gea fueron los ciclopes encerrados por urano, por su fealdad._

_Cronos traiciono a su padre y lo castro, ya no podia tener mas descendencia, entonces el se plocamo rey de los dioses junto a su mujer Rea, esta ultima lo odiaba a zeus. Zeus, tenia miedo de que su descendencia haria lo mismo que el hizo con su padre, no estaba equivocado, ya que Rea, cansada de ver como se comia a todos sus descenciente, esdondio a su hijo Zeus y lo crio, su padre fue ignorante de este echo._

_Minerva estaba con cara de aburrimiento, que casi se le caia la baba_

_Sigamos, zeus hizo comer a su padre una droga, la provoco que vomitara a todos sus hermanos, los mas poderosos eran Poseidón y Hades. Esto ya es invencion, porque lo realmente sabemos es que fueron los primeros magos que existieron, mortales como tu y yo, y ademas con magia, imagina lo que seria para un muggle que no sabe nada de la magia ver a uno de nosotros encender un fuego, o mover agua o hacerla aparecer de la nada, nos divinizarian, estando en aquella epoca. Ahora imagina el echo de que no tenian varita, como lo hacian? Para nosotros no es simple pero para ellos era lo mas simple del mundo, tambien gracias a su inmenso poder, ese inmenso poder lo llamamos hoy en dia, magia antigua. Podemos decir que es la magia que surge del interior del mago, la mas pura, sin necesidad de varita solo con pensarla, y su medio de canalizacion fueron las manos, pero el mago en cuestion conectaba con el elemento que mas se sentia comodo para crear esa magia. Asi Poseidón con agua alrededor era temible, Zeus con un rayo hacia la tormenta perfecta,..._

_Ahora viene lo interesante, como es que hoy perdimos esa magia tan poderosa? No la perdimos, pero entre esos magos griegos procrearon entre ellos, y salimos los magos actuales, mucho menos poderosos y utilizamos la varita porque no somos lo suficientemente poderosos para hacer magia sin ella. Pero todas las generaciones en linea directa de esos supuestos dioses nace un mago que posee esos poderes, que los muestren es imposible, porque a menos que el mundo este en serio peligro no se desarrollaran. Esos niños toda su vida tiene un protector, un guardian, y durante generaciones los guardianes segun nacen son preparados para guardar a su protector hasta con su propia vida, y tiene un poder superior a un mago normal por nacimiento, y siempre los cuidan aunque no desarrollen los poderes._

_Minerva se quedo de piedra, no sabia que decir, pero tampoco le encajaban las cosas_

_-Señor que tiene esto que ver conmigo? Y sobre todo no encajan cosas, entonces como existen magos nacidos de muggles, los mezclados los entiendo-comprendiendopor la logica mental que se desarrollaban en su mente, en ese mismo momento- para sobrevivir esos magos tambien tenian que haber engendrado con personas no magicas. Y como es que se consideran hoy en leyendas,..._

_Albus le paro con la mano_

_-Se consideran leyendas, pero no encuntras similitudes con algunas religiones hoy en dia con la mitologia griega?-minerva pensaba que habia mas de una- vamos a tomar ejemplo a la religion catolica, se cree monoteista, pero es verdad? existe un dios unico, pero solo creen en el? Existe tambien san Gabriel, Rafael y Miguel, los aracangeles, pero son hijos del creador, y la gente cree en ellos como en el creador, en virgenes y santos, y ademas tiene propiedades como algunos de los dioses griegos, por ejemplo Hermes era el mensajero de los dioses, pero Gabriel es tambien el mensajero celestial, ves lo que a pasado, el dios es el mismo, pero han ido cambiando de nombres para adaptarse a los tiempo._

_La profesora tenia una gran cara de concetracion_

_-Albus, esto es un poco desconcertante ciertamente y has echo reemplatearme muchas cosas, pero sigo sin ver que tiene que ver conmigo_

_- Sencillo tu eres una guardiana- dijo a bocajarro, lo cual esta abrio mucho los ojos, como sin poder creerlo, empezando a negar con la cabeza.-Minerva tu familia es escocesa toda?-ella volvio a negar con la cabeza_

_-Mi madre era española, pero la madre de esta era italina,...-se fue quedando callada a medida que iba contandole- pero murio al nacer yo-dijo sobresaltada_

_-minerva los guardianes, son personas que desde tiempos inmemoriables saben que son guardianes, porque van de madres e hijos o padres a hijos, si tu padre no te a dicho nada y no lo sabia, provenia de tu madre, busca tu herencia a partir de ahora, tienes que buscar tu destino, yo te ayudare, soy el jefe de los guardianes, desde niña te e vigilado, pero nunca has mostrado el mas minimo conocimiento de saber, lo que eras, aunque si se que has sentido algo especial por mi, es logico, entre nosotros nos reconocemos, pero somos muchos y entre nosotros no nos conocemos todos. Yo tengo la obligacion y saber quienes sois nada mas nacer, y ha quien vais a proteger, tu protegida a nacido hoy pero va a ser trasladada a un orfanato, encuentrale una buena familia y vuelve para entrenarte y estudiar, que vas con muchos años de atraso._

_-Quien es mi protegida? Como se llama? Y de quien es descendiente?- preguntaba, sinsalir de sock todavia_

_-Se llama Elena Snape-lo cual minerva abrio aun mas los ojos-debes proteger sea quien sea, y es descendiende de Atenas, ahora ve y vuelve para tu entrenamiento que empieza hoy-Minerva se levanto y se dirigio hacia la puerta-y guarda el secreto, ya se que el tambien es un guardian._

_**Fin flash back**_

Minerva observo un rato mas a Hermione y se fue a Hogwarts.

Severus Snape, volvio a vigilar a su protegido anres de ir a la reunion, con el señor tenebroso, para algo era su protegido. No sabia como habia acabado siendo el guardian de Harry Potter, pero lo era, y loque mas le sorprendio es que era el sucesor de Zeus. Observaba aquel chico delgado, moreno y pelo indomable, huesudo y mas pequeño de lo normal, cortaba el cesped. Suspiro pensando que estaba bien, pero sabia que habia podido hacer algo mas, era su protector tenia que haber amenazado a Petunia para que lo alimentará mejor, o no haber dejado que Albus se lo llevase con los muggles. Dio un golpe a la pared con el puño cerrado que lamento en seguida. Lo miro por última vez y apariciono en la mansion Malfoy.

-Severus, llegas tarde- le dijo el señor tenebroso cuando llego. Se acerco lo mas rapido posible y se postro a sus pies.

-Lamento haberle echo esperar mi señor.

-Esta bien colocate a mi derecha mi fiel basallo- indicandole un asiento al lado de el, a lo largo de una mesa, donde encima de ella se encontraba Nagini.

-Hoy planearemos el ataque a Prive Drive, para capturar al sangre mestiza, pero antes, voy a asignar un trabajo al joven Malfoy-el aludido se puso verde, pero no giro la cabeza hacia el señor tenebroso, estaba con la mirada fija en la enorme serpiente que tenia enfrente-Draco, quiero que mates a la sangre sucia, amiga de Potter-entonces dejo de mirar a la serpiente y le miro a su señor, este vio reflejada miedo en su mirada y empezo a reir-espero que lo hagas o tus ...progenitores moriran, los torturare delante tuya, despellejare y por ultimo dejare que nagini, lo engulla vivo- Draco, lo miro con cara de terror, y asintio. Voldemort reia sin parar.-volvamos a lo que nos importa, dejaremos que el chico vaya a donde tenga que ir tengo planes para el. Ahora os podeis ir todos.

Draco salio del salon recto, pero salio de la mansion y sin pensarlo aparicio en...

Por favor ahora es la autora quien habla, me gustaria saber si la historia que os planteo os gusta o no, me gustan criticas constructiva, y no bordes ni insultando, de momento no planteare parejas solo se que saldran por el camino. Gracias por haberos molestado en leer la historia


	2. REVELACIONES

**REVELACIONES**

Un chico rubio, alto, con el pelo corto y ojos azules de color tan parecido al mar, se encontraba enfrente del mar, enfrente de la costa de Devon, donde se encontraba seguro y feliz, y ademas tomaba fuerzas y aclaraba sus ideas

-Un dia dificil?-le preguntaba Tonk, su prima

-Si- se giro enfrentandola, pero ella estaba mas alto que el, pues la playa de devon ante todo era mas piedra que sumergia en el mar que playa con arena fina-quiere que mate a Hermione

-Y tu no quieres no?

-No, es alguien con quie no comparto aficiones, pero no soy un asesino.

-Primo cuando vas a abrazar tu poder?-dijo cambiando de tema-sabes que tarde o temprano tendras que aceptar que eres descendiente de Poseidón, ya has experimentado algunos de tus poderes, cuando cumpliste los 17- el desvio la vista-tenemos que empezar a entrenar y a posicionarte, Voldemort- la interrumpio con un gesto de terro-venga eres igual de poderoso que el en cuanto sientas todo su poder y no a conseguido detectarte por tu insubordinación hacia lo que es tuyo, pero intentara matarte, el es el heredero de Hades, lo sabes.

-Tengo que tomar una posicion lo se querida prima y entrenar, pero y si yo me uno a el, el es muy poderoso, na ha salido todavia descendiente de Zeus, y estamos a 31 de julio. Ademas esta mi familia, mi padre es un fiel ferviente de el, y mi madre sigue a mi padre al infierno. Mi padrino es su mano derecha no los dejare solo-estaba casi jadeando la razones por las que no queria ese futuro

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, ellos han elegido, tu no tienes eleccion, el ira a por ti en cua to se entere que eres el descendiente directo, abraza tu destino.

Draco sabia que su prima tenia razon, desde que nacio, ella le habia protegido y cuidado, aunque su familia directa se reia de ella. El sabia ll que debia hacer, pero aun asi era doloroso, dejar atras a los que amas. De repente algo sintio dentro como una fuerza que desenbocaba desde su estomago y le complementaba, como si algo de su interior dormido despertara, la parte que le faltaba en su puzzle, y decidio sin mas, mirando a Tonks, con una determinacion mas que real

-Prima, dejame hablar con mi familia, se que es arriesgado pero debo hablar con mama

-No, ya has decidido, tu magia y la mia se han conectado, Voldemort ya sabes quien eres te matará-lo agarro del brazo y apariciono en Hogwarts.

En Surrey, un chico moreno, de gafas redondas y huesudo se encontraba tirado en la cama sin saber que hacer, porque no podia salir a la calle, ya que se encontraria rodeado de aurores. En ese preciso instante algo surgio de el, una fuerza extraña que emanaba de su interior, pero era lo mas poderoso que habia sentido nunca, ni siquiera, la fuerza que le dio al ver a sus padres la noche que la varitas de volvermort y de el fusionaron. No sentia nada, ahora sabia cual era la barrera que coloco Dumbledore para que no pudiera entrar Voldemort, era insignificante comparada con ese poder que emergia. Y sentia dos poderes mas uno al sur y otro al noroeste, sentia otros poderes pero eran mas debiles. Se sentia un radar de poderes. En ese mismo instante aparecio Severus, mmuy agitado y mirando a todos lados

-Harry, te encuentras bien?-anuncio mirando a todos lados

-Si, si,...-seguia anonadado por ese inmenso poder

-Tenemos que irnos

-a donde señor

-A Hogwarts, y fuera del colegio y mientras no le de clase llameme Severus

Harry no se planteo nadá, ni lo que le habia dicho su profesor, pero se levanto dispuesto a ir donde le dijeran. Snape le cogio del brazo y aparicionaron juntos, en la oficina de Dumbledore. Se quedo impactado de lo que vio y mas de lo que sintio, Draco Malfoy, se encontraba junto Tonks, en el mismo recinto que ellos dos

Draco abrio los ojos inmensamente, Snape se encontraba con Harry Potter, eran el descendiente de zeus y protector?

La verdad que aquella habitación era un hervidero de personas, pero las que mas se sentia su poder era la de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. En aquella habitación se encontraba Hermione Granger, y su lado estaba Minerva McGonagall, Ronald Weasley con Andrómeda Black, Draco Malfoy con Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin con una chica morena llamada Aixa Plata, y por ultimo Harry potter y severus Snape. Esa extraña reunion iba a ser presidida por Dumbledore, como sino...

-Queridos colegas, y ..., divinidades-todos los chicos pusieron una cara de que me esta contando este viejo-estan aqui por su proteccion, les contare algo que no debe salir de aqui , es de suma importancia.

Chicos son descendientes directos de los primeros magos, los dioses olimpicos-todos se miraron extrañados, menos tres los otros simplemten escuchaban, parecia como si la historia ya se la hubieran contado, pero aun asi permanecieron callado-les presento a la descendiente de Atenea-señalando con mano a Hermione-Ares-Ronald-Poseidón-Draco-Zeus-Harry-y por ultimo la mezcla de Eolo y Prometeo-señalando a Aixa.

Ustedes no deberian haber despertado su poder ancestral, pero desperto, y desperto por que Voldemort lo provocó, el es el decendiente vivo de Hades.

Dumbledore rio, observando como todos ahora tenian su mas absoluta atencion.

NOTA DE AUTOR: dar señales de vida, dejarme rewiews, please


	3. incredulidad y aclaraciones

**INCREDULIDAD Y ACLARACIONES**

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados y dos personas anonadadas, Aixa y Harry, este ultimo fue el primeroen hablar

-Señor, esto es un chiste muy malo, parece esta historia la saga de un personaje de pelicula, Percy Jackson?-dijo Harry que vio las dos, porque aunque viviera en casa de sus tios se iban mucho y el cogia prestada peliculas de la estanteria de su primo y las veia, solo que debia dejarlas como si no las hubiera cogido, ni visto porque se quedaria dias sin comer ni cenar, ademas de una buena paliza de parte de su primo y amigotes.

-Señor Dumbledore-dijo la chica morena, por la que Harry sentia no solo poder sino algo mas familiar- yo tb las conozco, se basan en que los dioses griegos no murieron viven en las civilizaciones mas fuertes, prosperas y ricas y tiene hijos con mortales. Si esto es una broma es de mal gusto, creia que usted es el mago mas poderosos de todos los tiempo.

Dumbledore sonreia, mientras Draco y Ron ponian cara de que no sabian de lo que hablaban, Hermione, solamente agacho la mirada como comprendiendo lo que queria decir su amigo y la nueva chica ya que ella era de origen muggle y sintio lo mismo cuando su guardiana le conto la verdad.

-Señorita Plata, señor Potter, dejeme explicarles que esto no es una broma, y si se parece la realidad de la ficción. Aclaremos dos puntos: uno los muggle no saben exactamente que es lomque ocurre en la realidad de nuestro mundo, son muy intuitivos y hubieran dado con la verdad, para eso nosotros los guardianes cuando un muggle se acerca tanto a la realidad llamamos a las ninfas para que distorsionen la verdad. Esa historia es de base verdadera pero con algo de inventiva por mis queridas ninfas.-sonreia mientras contaba esto, porque veia la cara de bobos que tenian todos, unos porque andaban mas perdidos que un pulpo en un garage y otros porque eran incredulos respecto lo que le estaban contando- y dos hay muchas diferencias, la primera y mas importante los dioses olimpicos no existen actualmente, esos poderes que se os a otorgado son de los primeros magos que existieron, tan poderosos que en aquella epoca los llamaron olimpicos, incluso en esta epoca serian como dioses, por ejemplo- se dirigio hacia Draco- señor Malfoy, puede cree una ola en el lago negro

-Señor no puedo, esta en calma y jamas lo he logrado, era reacio a utilizar mis poderes

-Concentrate, haz lo que te digo, cierra los ojos-Malfoy hizo caso-ahora utiliza el olfato, a que huele

-A sirena, a algas, a tritones y kraken-miro hacia Dumbledore-eso no tenia que estar aqui, el calamar gigante es un kraken?

-luego le explico señor Malfoy, es nuestro aliado, siga vuelva a cerrar los ojos-Malfoy volvio a hacer lo mismo-ahora imagine que toca el lago su textura, digame como es lo que siente

Aun lejos podian ver como un pequeño chorro de agua estaba siendo moldeado, Draco lo estaba haciendo con las manos, pero tenia los ojos cerrados. Los demas se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras veian ese espectaculo

-es suave, sabe a dulce, y moldeable

-Mezclalo todo sabor, textura, olfato, tus cinco sentidos, no los olvides. Piensa en Voldemort- El agua empezo a removerse-lo que esta haciendo a la humanidad-el agua subia su fuerza- lo que hace con tus padre-habia un remolino en la mitad del lago negro- abre los ojos draco- malfoy se quedo estupefacto, no podia cree cuanto de grande era su poder y perdio la concentración dejando al lago tranquilo otra vez. Se volvio y corrio hacia Tonks, llorando por los sentimientos que habia sentido y con temor a su poder

Harry se quedo anonadado con el poder que emano de Malfoy, algo habia echo que su poder se conectara con el suyo, pudo sentir su miedo y ira, pero tambien el cariño que sentia hacia Tonks. Miro alrededor y pudo ver que los demas sintieron lo mismo

- vale genial, ahora digame que hacemos con esto, no me diga que le saldran cuatro patas y se llama Quirón-le dijo la chica nueva. Lupin la miraba como reprochando du actitud, sin embargo, a Dumbledore le resultaba gracioso todo aquello

-Mi viejo amigo Quirón se retiro hace mucho, pero yo le sucedi como jefe supremo de los guardianes, por eso no e envejecido nada desde hace 1500 años- todos se quedaron con cara de no me lo puedo creer mientras que Dumbledore soltaba carcajadas sin parar.

-Vale, ahora comprendo lo que tengo un poder que el señor oscuro no conoce, pero sigo sin entender porque estos grandes poderes estan en nosotros, es azahar?-pregunto Harry mirando con una ceja mas levantad que otro al director

-Mi querido Harry, los poderes los teneis detro y pasan de generacio a generación, estos es algo que vuestro guardian os tendria que haber contado-dijo dirigiendose a snape, harry estaba temiendo que el fuera su guardian pero, las sospechas se hicieron realidad ahora que se lo habia confirmado Dumbledore, hizo una pausa-. Mirar, esos poderes que teneis solo despiertan cuando esta la humanidad en verdarero peligro, Voldemort, que como hemos dicho antes es descendiente de Hades, lo a provocado. Ahora bien todos habeis despertado porque todos los descendientes estan reunidos, aqui estan los mas poderosos, pero me falta Afrodita, Artemisa, Apolo y Hermes, sino estan aqui es que se han unido al otro bando, han muertos o no han llegado aún.

-Segun la mitologia eolo y como ha dicho? Bueno da igual no eran podersos ni por asomo que hago yo aquí? -dijo Aixa, Dumbledore cavilaba, hasta que lupin hablo

-Artemisa esta aqui-señaló a Aixa- tenia que mentir cuando hablabamos porque hay un espia en las redes y creo que Hermes aparecio, el era el espia quien es lo ignoro- Dumbledore arqueo las cejas mirando a esa muchaha morena, menuda y de ojos azul oscuro

HOTAS DE AUTOR: espero haber resuelto la diferencia con percy jackson, aunque lo e echo de un modo humoristico, pero sin llegar a la ironia. Confieso que me e inspirado la saga de Percy Jackson.

Rewiews por favor me gusta saber lo que les gusta y lo que no pero sin faltar al respeto que se que soy una aficionada, no una escritora profesional.

El proximo capi, bueno metere algo de morvosos secretos


	4. Reunion I

**REUNIONES I**

Harry y Severus Snape, se encontraban solos en las mazmorras del castillo. Se miraban estudiandose, para Harry, era como si lo examinará por primera vez, para Severus, espera la explosión.

Sorprendiendo a Snape, Harry agacho los ojos. Se notaba como los engranajes del cerebro de Harry funcionaban a toda velocidad.

-Estaba vigilandome todo el rato?-expreso finalmente, mirandolo a los ojos.

-Si señor Potter

-Es parco en palabras, señor, podria explicarme mas cosas, no que tenga que estar preguntado todo, me puede contar la historia de su historia, porque creo la historia de mi vida la se.

Severus repiro profundamente y empezó a hablar:

Mi padre era un muggle eso lo sabias, pero mi madre no, ella descendia de una gran familia de magos, que generación tras generación, pues mantenimos el secreto de la descendencia directa de los padres de la magia. A veces, no era fácil porqué sus guardianes se enamoraban de dichos descendientes, y se juntaba en una misma persona, el poder de guardian y el de deidad. Pensaras que no habría que haber mayor problema, guardaba el secreto en una misma persona, el problema venia cuando tenian descendecia, la progenie guardaba el poder y el guardian podria tener dos salidas; podia tener otro descendiente y claro heredaba el poder del guardian, o el poder del guardian iba al familiar mas directo.

-Señor, el poder que contengo yo tengo, puede venir de mi padre?-Harry observaba a Snape con ojos de orgullo. A diferencia Snape puso una cara de haberse comido un limon agrio

-No joven Potter-Dijo el apellido casi escupiendolo, cambiando casi al instante la expresión a una nostálgica-viene de tu madre Lilly, ella descendia de padres que no tenian magia, tu abuela era totalmente mágica, pero tu abuelo y sorprendete era un squib- Harry no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo

-Pero como nadie me lo dijo? Como mi tía pudo escondermelo?- derrepente el aire alrededor de Harry empezaba a arremolinarse y en el exterior del catillo empezaba a formarse una tormenta.

-Harry relajate, mirate, mira al exterior-dijo Severus con miedo-era por tu proteccion, hemos tomado muchas medidas-pero no paraba el temporal que estaba creando-piensa en Ginny- decia con mas apuro Snape. Mientras caia un gran rayo en los terrenos-vale, eso no da resultado, vas a poner a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley, en peligro.

De golpe todo empezo a tranquilizarse y Harry empezo a jadear, habia gastado mucha energía y no tenia experiencia, ni entrenamiento para utilizar su poder. Harry se sento porque sentia que las piernas se aflojablan. Inmediatamente Severus fue a recogerlo antes de caerse y le ayudo a sentarse.

-Voy a seguir, pero viendo esta muestra de poder, tenemos mucho entrenamiento por delante-dijo examinondolo con la mirada en el sitio, se dio la vuelta y siguió-si la familia Evans es una familia antigua y poderosa en el mundo de la magia, o lo fue porque hicieron por borrar los restos lo que pudimos para proteger a tu madre y a ti. También por eso en casa de tu tía estabas seguro la sangre de tu tía, aunque no mágica, es la de los descendientes.

-Entonces porque mi tía no es una hechicera? -pregunto curioso

-Porque tu tía renunció a la magia, cuando un mago rechaza la magia por pura voluntad, la sangre mágica no desaparece en ella, pero si en su progenie hasta el final de los tiempos. También ella no puede hacer magia-leyendo el pensamiento de Harry dijo- tu abuelo no rechazó la magia nació sin ella hay una diferencia.-suspiro- Bien, los guardianes nos preparan durante toda nuestra vida, yo sabia que tu madre era descendiente de Zeus, y cuando tu naciste sabía que eras el heredero.

-Si hay dos descendientes, como sabes quien tiene los poderes? Y porque te uniste a Voldemort? tenias que protegerme y a mi madre también.-de golpe empezo otra vez a removerse el aire, ahora Severus estaba mas tranquilo, y supo reaccionar

-Mi madre murió, por proteger a la tuya, era su guardiana. Y yo fui junto a Voldemort el día que naciste, sabía que sería un gran problema, después de que Dumbledore perdiera el suyo, por cometer la imprudencia de decirle quien era él. A los enemigos hay que tenerlos mas cerca que los enemigos. -Severus vio que bajo de golpe el aire de nuevo. Observó, la cara de cansancio y sueño de su protegido-descansa mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento- alzó con magia y se lo llevo a una habitación contigua a los aposentos del profesor de pociones. Mientras Harry iba cerrando los ojs hasta caerse en los brazos de Morfeo

**EN OTRA PARTE DEL CASTILLO...**

**-**Señorita Granger, puede sentarse?-le decía Minerva McGonagall- señor Potter estara bien, solo debe hablar con guardián-aunque ella misma estaba preocupada, ya que había habido dos explosiones muy fuerte de energía

-Como quieres que este tranquila, si ya ha habidos dos explosiones de energía. Y como es que el pelo grasiento es su protector-decía mientras daba vueltas en el despacho de su profesora. La profesora mientras tanto se quedaba mirandola por la falta de respeto que cometio contra su profesor y que nunca habia echo antes-sabe los malos ratos que le a echo pasar, humillaciones, injusticias,...

-Si señorita Granger, y era su deber o mas bien, el a hecho lo que creía mas conveniente con su protegido-viendo que Hermione iba a protestar, levanto la manos, lo que hizo que se parara y indicandole con la manos que se sentara...- sientate-ordeno.-tenemos que hablar, tu como todos los demás, aunque sabias tu propia historia, de que me encarge yo personalmente de explicarte-suspiro haciendo una pausa-tu no has sentido el poder que tenias hasta hoy como el resto, por eso mañana empezaras tu entrenamiento- ahora todo el enojo que sentía Hermione desapareció, tenia todo la atención puesta en su profesora.- pero, te tengo que desvelar un secreto, pero no temlo contare todo, quiero que tú, busques y hayes, en que lo encuentres, finalmente estaras preparada para luchar-Hermione seguia muy atenta a las palabras-tus padres, no son tus padre-Minerva penso que era mejor a bocajarro, pero le dolio en el mismo instante en que vio la cara de su protegida llenarse de lágrimas

-Quién son mis padres entonces?- dijo sollozando

-Eso es lo que tienes que averiguar. Por supuesto, los Granger, no dejan de ser tus padres,...

-NO LO SON- Estaba tan dolida que al levantar las manos, reventó una estantería

-Hermione, relájate, solo empeoraras las cosas así, también se le atribuye a Atenea la sabiduria y la justicia, se justa- Minerva bajo la mirada-yo te di en adopción, porque tus padres biológicos pues en ese momento, no podian hacerse cargo-dijo con mas firmeza

-Cargo? Cargo?, creo que no se que es peor que abandonar a sus hijos

-Hermione querida, los padres son aquellos que te cuidan y miman, los que cua do enferman estan la noche velando al lado de tu cama, los que cuando lloran, se ponen a tu lado y te consuela, los que te regañan porque haces las cosas mal. Esos detalles hacen ser padres, no el que te hayan parido-en esos momento la profesora pensaba que el padre de ella si estubo allí pero no como los otros, el se limitaba a mirar por la ventana y salvarguardarla. Mienrva observo como su protegida empezada a poner nerviosa-lo siento mi niña, esto me va a doler mas a mi, que a ti-con una rapidez que Hermione no se esperaba, la profesora saco la varita: _depulso!_-Hermione salio disparada hacía la pared sin un rasguño, pero inconsciente.

NOTAS DE AUTOR: tienes razón el chico o chica que me mando el review de la ortografía, intentare cuidarla pero explico algo, escribo desde una tableta o tablet, en esta, los signos de interrogación como de exclamación al principio de la frase, en español, como bien dijiste, si existe, pero e aquí mi problema en la tablet no. También otro punto de tratar, a veces escribo y pongo tb, en vez, de también, lo siento, mi mente va mas rapido que mi manos y tiende a minimizar el máximo. De verdad necesito una beta.

Por cierto fui muy desconsierada la última vez, no di las gracias por los reviews. GRACIAS A TODOS. Bueno ahora planteare una pregunta, os gusta la relación chico-chico o chica-chica? O lo de los embarazos masculinos? A mi sinceramente me da igual, pero esto es a gusto del consumidor, asi que denme sus opiniones y por favor no dejeisde mandar rewievs, los quiero y necesito


	5. REUNIONES II

**REUNIONES II**

-Abuela, me puedes dejar a solas con mis padres- decía resignado un chico, que en antaño era regordete, de cara redonda y buenachona. Ahora ese chico se había desarrollado convirtiendose en un muchacho de constitución fuerte y su cara tenia una expresion dura.

- Claro Neville, ire a hablar con los medimagos- decia la abuela de aquel chico, cosa que le sorprendio.

-Gracias abuela- inmediatamente esta se dio la vuelta dirigiendose hacia la puerta. El se dio la vuelta hacia su madre, observandola y poniendose cada vez mas nevioso. No sabia lo que iba a pasar a continuación cuando enfrentara a su padre. Inmediatamente para relajar los nervios cogio con unas tuercas de su bolsillo, de un juego muggle, llamado mecanic. Jugar entre sus dedos con esos utensilios muggles le relajaba. Ademas de eso heredo unos pergaminos muy interesantes, los cuales habia descubierto que, era descendiente de Hefesto, y que esa herencia venia de su ás de pergaminos antiquísimo, recibio a sus 17 el diario de su padre, del cual se entero que era el guardian de su madre, de como se habian enamorado, como hacia para guardar el secreto de su madre al mundo y a ella misma, aunque sabia que con la aparicion de Voldemort, despertarian sus poderes, del feliz dia de su nacimiento, ..., y por la ultima página, la que le lleno de ira y hace que casi toda los elementos metalicos de la casa volaran hacia el,...

-Papa, ya puedes dejar de fingir, he leido ya tu diario- decia a su padre cuya expresion de locura cambio, observando a su hijo- estoy relativamente tranquilo, porque sino lo estubiera te aseguro que todo lo de metal que hay aqui se vendria hacia a mi.- sin darse cuenta, las tuercas de la mano, las estaba desaciendo del calor que irradiaba.- no hace falta que me expliques nada, ahora entrename- su padre le miraba con atención.

-No es tan fácil, tengo que llevarte al unico lugar donde puedo entrenarte y entrenarme, por que si no te has dado cuanta, llevo aki 16 años sin hacer nada. Además hay que levarte ante el jefe de los guardianes

-quien es?- pregunto aparentemente tranquilo

-Dumbledore...

En esos mismos instantes se escucho una explosión a fuera de la habitación

-Señora Longbotton, los años le sientan muy bien- decia con Bellatrix Lestrange, con falsa amabilidad

-que quieres hiena?-contestaba la señora Longbotton, apuntandola con su varita

Entonces Bellatrix empezo una encarnizada pelea con la señora Longbotton, esta para edad que tenia, tenia una gran agilidad para moverse.

Dentro de la habitación padre e hijo tenian una intensa conversacion desde que dieron por echo de que esas dos estaban peleando

-voy a salir-decia Neville

-no ahora, saldre yo-decia Frank Longbotton-ahora hare de protector, eres mi protegido

-como si hubieras echo mucho tu hasta ahora-le reprochaba Neville a su padre

-haremos algo, a tu abuela por poderosa que sea, esta mayor debemos ayudarla. Necesito que te quedes, sencillamente porque si salgo yo causare un gran impacto, todo el mundo cree estoy loco y muribundo, y cuando te digas sal y coge a tu abuela. Nos vamos a trasladar a Hogwarts.

-en Hogwarts no se puede aparecer- Neville estaba deseperado

-si se puede, tu puedes, solos concentrate en aparecernos en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Frank salio abrio la puerta, en cuanto lo hizo, las combatientes pararon a mirarle sorprendidas

-hola mama-le dijo Frank a su madre, mientras su madre asintia conla cabeza y la boca abierta. Bellatrix también lo miraba desde su posicion-hola Bellatrix, estas mas vieja y demacrada, donde fue tu juventud y belleza?, ah, si, estuviste encerrada en Azkaban 14 años-dijo mirandola fijamente-AHORA!

Neville salio placando a su abuela y padre en el proceso, parecian un sándwich de Longbotton. Neville se concentro, pero en el mismo instante penso en una desparticion, y cuando calleron al suelo, pero sin ocurrir nada.

-Neville, no nos haras daño, y hazlo YA!-grito mirando a Bellatrix que se recuperaba del sock

Entonces ocurrio, envolvio a los 3 en llamas y desaparecieron hacia Hogwarts

-Bienbenidos a todos- dijo Dumbledore desde su sillón

**EN HOGWARTS...**

Draco Malfoy, todavia no podia creeer lo que habia echo en el lago, como había dominado el agua, se sintio como si fuera el realmente agua

-Tonks, realmente, lo que hice con el lago, puede ser que siempre pueda manejar así el agua?

-No solo manejarla, tambien puedes convertirte en ella, eres poderoso, se supone que Poseidon, Zeus y Hades, eran los mas poderosos. Tu eres el desciente del gran Poseidon, así que rivalizas con Harry y Voldemort.

-Harry,..., no se que hacer con esto que siento, siento algo muy fuerte por el, pero no se que es

-Puede ser dos cosas, una que sientas tu poder junto a el, o dos, primito te has enamorado del niño que vivió

-No digas tonterías primita-decia el rubio mirando al suelo, colorado-pero tu si que mirabas mucho al licantropo-ahora era el turno de Tonks de ponerser roja

-Ve a dormir, niño insolente-le decia roja de la vergüenza, alzando su dedo hacia una habitación adyacente a la que le había proporcionado Dumbledore-mañana empieza tu entrenamiento y debes estar fresco

Ante tal reaccion, Draco empezo a reir como un poseido, haciendo que su prima y guardiana riera con el.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: bueno aqui mmi siguiente entrega, no e recibido ningun review, por lo que me indica dos cosas: la primera que no os gusta y que ya no leeis; y segunda que sois demasiado tímidos. **

**Bien dare dos semanas mas sino recibo ningun review, dare por sentado que la historia no es interesante y la eliminare la terminare en mi tablet y la guardare en mi sd, a lo mejor en un futuro alguien querra leerla. No quiero que penseis que quiero que me alaben, no, solo quiero saber si a alguien le interesa, para decirme cosas buena tenia a mi madre.**

**Gracias a los que han leido hasta aqui la historia**


	6. reuniones III

**REUNIONES III**

Ron Weasley, cuando le contaron que era un descendiente directo de Ares no se lo creia, porque tenia mas hermanos y solo el era el que contenia el poder ancestral. Siempre era el amigo Potter, ahora tenia un poder que rivalizaba con el de su amigo, bueno, tanto como rivalizar..., pero si mas que el resto de la gente normal.

Tambien comprendia cosas como, porque una Black, era su madrina de nacimiento, desde que nacio, la tia Dromeda estaba con el en todo. Ella fue la que le hizo comprender que el tenia un futuro con el gran Harry Potter, que no iba a ser como el, pero su amistad iba a ser leyenda.

Dios de la guerra? el? Imposible, no pe gustaba nada las disputas, salvo si era con ese platinado que le entraba ganar de convertir lo en hurón y darle su merecido, jajaja.

-Ron, Ron!-le gritaba

Ron pego un bote. Como no se habia dado cuanta que tia Dromeda le llamaba...

-si tía? - puso cara de angelito

-te decia que mañana empezamos a entrenar, y que Hermione esta desnuda delante tuya...- era imposible como este chico se le iba la cabeza a otro lugar

-humm, Hermione?

Su tia movio la cabeza de un lado a otro, solo reaccionaba cuando nombraba a esa chica que le quitaba hasta el sueño. Lo bueno es que era obeeiente, gracias Molly!, decía internamente, mientras veía como iba hacia a su habitación.

DE MADRUGADA EN HOGWARTS...

Dos hombres, uno moreno y otro castaño, iban caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero distintos pasillos. Coincidencia del destino llegaron a codo al mismo tiempo del pasillo, encontrandose de frente. En ese preciso momento se paro el tiempo, hacia tiempo que no estaban solos en un mismo lugar, alli no había nqdie nada mas que ellos dos. Cuando se miraron, vieron reconocieron entre aquellos ojos negros y dorados, amor, dolor, decepcion, sentimientos encontrados...

-Buenas noches, señor Lupin-dijo por fin el moreno, bajando la morada al suelo, y avanzaba hacía adelante. No avanzo mucho, porque el otro le agarro el brazo

-Debemos hablar Severus-le decia al oido Remus Lupin, con el consiguiente estremeciento de este- despues de tantos años me haces mucha falta...-Severus se solto del agarre

-No creo que debamos hablar, nuestras misiones nos separaron, te fuiste a España, en vez de traer a Aixa a Inglaterra y criarla aquí

-Eres injusto sabes que no podia separarla de su hermano- Remus miraba suplicante a esos profundos ojos negros.

-Uno o dos podias traerlos, sabes que eran niños mágicos o es que Hogwarts, es poco para esos niños-decia Snape con el mayor desprecio del mundo

La conversación habia acabado con esa estocada del profesor de pociones. Los dos adultos retomaron sus caminos sin antes, sentir remordimientos por palabras pronunciada o las que no se pronunciaron...

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: este es mas pequeño porque queria terminar las reuniones de los protegidos con sus guardianes. Gracias por mostrarme su interes por la historia prometo accion y pasión en los próximos capitulos. Gracias, y una cosa mas desde dentro de poco podre escribir en un portatil asi que arreglare mas cosas y por eso tardo también. Un beso a todos**


	7. recuerdos

**RECUERDOS**

Severus Snape, siempre se levantaba a las 6 de las mañana, pero siempre de muy mal humos. Como todos los días hacia su ritual: se fue al baño y se miró al espejo, hizo sus necesidades fisiológicas y se ponía su ropa muggle deportiva. Nadie sabía que Severus Snape, desde joven, tomo costumbre muggles, todos los días corría unos diez kilómetros, hacia cien fondos y trescientas abdominales,…, salvo una persona, que estaba mirando ahora mismo mientras salía por la puerta del castillo. Snape se quedó como siempre con la boca abierta, admirando al hombre castaño que se encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa que iluminaba más que el sol que despuntaba en el amanecer, observando ese musculado cuerpo, no producido como el por los años de ejercicio físico, más bien por su condición de hombre lobo.

-Buenos días, Severus, ¿echamos unos kilómetros al cuerpo?- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa seductora

-Si quieres Lupin,…, pero como no me sigas el ritmo mañana no te dejo venir-dijo –Snape con una sonrisa de medio lado

Comenzando la carrera, le vinieron los recuerdos a Snape.

**-FLASH BACK-**

-Vamos lobito, es bueno que corras-hablaba un morena a su pareja que recién se levantaba y tenía la cara de sueño- además, para los hombres lobos es como tu su estado natural, y así en días de luna llena sois menos peligrosos porque estáis cansados

Remus Lupin se rio de una manera muy lujuriosa y se acercó a su novio

-Conozco otras maneras de cansarme Severus-abrazando a Snape y empezando a lamerle la oreja, lo que este le empujo-hummm, así me gusta más a violento mi moreno- y se volvió a acercar otra vez

-Quiero compartir tiempo contigo-le empujo otra vez- siempre estamos haciendo el amor, y si no te vas con el pulgoso, cornamentoso y la rata -Remus ante tal mención puso cara de pocos amigos- está bien con Black, Potter y Pettigrew- lo decía gruñendo, por el tiempo que le robaban los amigos de su novio junto con su protegida, respecto a esta no podía hacer nada, ya que él también tenía un protegido que veía cuando Potter no se encontraba en casa, haciendo rechinar aun con más fuerza los dientes.

-Sé que no te caen precisamente bien ninguno de ellos, pero tienes que entender que los riesgos de que salga nuestra relación a la luz, para ti podrían ser nefastos

-No me caen bien, sé que no te hace falta la legeremancia para saberlo, sin embargo confió en ellos, menos de uno. Y tienes razón, ahora vamos a correr

Empezaron la carrera, con un Lupin rabioso, pero obediente. Mientras tanto el seguía pensando en esa persona que paso por el colegio como una sombra de Remus y sus amigos. Sabía lo que era ser despreciado por los mismos de tu casa pero también por los que no eran tu casa, el aprendió a llevarlo y ganarse a sus compañeros por su utilidad, no por su nacimiento, pero ese chico no era bien venido en ningún lado, ni siquiera lo de su casa lo querían, lo que hizo que Potter lo acogiera, pero aun así cuando no estaba con ellos no sobresalía en nada y era despreciado, jamás supo sobreponerse a nada. Era el más débil de los tres y el más cobarde, y tendría que mirarlo con lupa ya que ahora Voldemort iba a por el hijo de Lilly y Potter, y si el moría el habría fallado en su trabajo de protector.

Severus se perdía en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta que había pasado una hora y los kilómetros correspondientes, y estaba situados en la puerta del castillo, por donde empezaron.

Lupin se encontraba atrás de él jadeando, pero aun así estaba sexi, y que placer le daba ver esas piernas, largas y formadas, una cintura estrecha y esa abdomen de hierro. Y ese culo que le ponía a mil tan redondito y respingo. Y esos brazos musculados que cuando le rodeaban eran cálidos.

-Me voy poner caliente como me sigas mirando así-dijo Lupin y Snape movió la cabeza como sacándose los pensamientos lujuriosos que le venían a la mente

-Lupin, me preocupa Peter Pettigrew, el señor tenebroso se quiere acerca a alguien de la familia Potter y os está estudiando todo, me temo que como yo he visto, él lo vera que es la falla de esta amistad de cuatro y debo proteger a Harry

-No creo que él sea un problema precisamente por eso el irá al más fuerte a por Sirius o por mí

-Ya veremos, ya veremos,…

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Como en aquel entonces, Severus se tiro toda la hora pensando, y como aquel entonces se quedó embobado mirando el cuerpo de Lupin.

-Las viejas costumbres no pasan- decía Remus riéndose

-¿Que costumbres?, no seas tan presumido, te vienes a hacer fondos y abomínales, luego haremos sprints si quieres pero si no puedes….

-Más quisiera tú, tu eres el viejo yo no.- se reían ahora los dos abandonando esos años de separación y diferencias

Desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts un viejo anciano pensaba que después de esa lucha se retiraría y se iría a morir tranquilamente a su mansión de Godric Hollows.

-Creo que mañana todos los potenciales se irán con Severus y Remus a formar su cuerpo, hoy enseñaremos donde entrenaran sus habilidades – decía en voz alta, pero un retrato que nadie repara en el hablo

-Albus, creo que si diéramos clases de meditación su poder se multiplicarían y no les lleves solo a la sala multipropósitos, llévalos al bosque prohibido

-Quirón no me des lecciones ya paso tu época, y me encanta que me des tu opinión y me rebatas, no que me digas lo que debes de hacer

-Albus no te estoy dando lecciones de nada, como tu dices te doy mi opinión, y no me parece que este muy lejos ese día que estarán colgado de una pared, te veo cansado

-No te vas mucho de eso pero vamos a levantar a nuestro futuro.


End file.
